Kenichi Suzumura
Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一? Suzumura Ken'ichi), born September 12, 1974)is a Japanese voice actor and singer-songwriter who is the founder and head of the INTENTION, a voice acting company he founded in March 2012. He was raised in Osaka Prefecture. He voiced Morley in Macross 7, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Masato Hijirikawa in Uta no Prince-sama, Atsushi Murasakibara in Kuroko's Basketball, Momotaro Mikoshiba in''Free!, Shinn Asuka in ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Leo Stenbuck inZone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, Sōgo Okita in Gin Tama, Rogue Cheney in Fairy Tail, Lavi in D.Gray-man, and Ryutaros in Kamen Rider Den-O. He is called Suzu and Muraken by Soichiro Hoshi and his fans and Suzuken by other voice actors and fans. He is part of the group Nazo no Shin Unit Starmen (謎の新ユニットＳＴＡ☆ＭＥＮ?) with Junichi Suwabe, Daisuke Kishio, Hiroki Takahashi, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Makoto Yasumura, and Kosuke Toriumi. He is married to fellow voice actress Maaya Sakamoto. He is the voice of Rainheart from Galerians. Filmography Television animation ; 1994 * Macross 7 – Morley ; 1996 * Mizuiro Jidai – Shibasaki-kun ; 1997 * Revolutionary Girl Utena – Schoolboy ; 1998 * His and Her Circumstances – Cousin B * Nazca – Kyoji Miura/Bilka * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! Max – Sakyou Majima * Orphen – Sentry C * Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari – Kuwabaramukade ; 1999 * Kaikan Phrase – Atsuro Kiryuu ; 2000 * Gear Fighter Dendoh – Subaru * Boys Be... – Kyoichi Kanzaki * Pokémon – Chiko, Hisashi, Saiga * Descendants of Darkness – Yamashita ; 2001 * X'' – Kamui Shirou, Researcher 2 * ''Offside – Jean * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 – Genzo Wakabayashi * Kokoro Library – Aigame/Kameya * Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran – Yuya Asou * Dennō Bōkenki Webdiver – Pegashion, Phoenikuon * Babel II - Beyond Infinity – Koichi Kamiya/Babel II * Beyblade – Bartholome, Fuji, Steve * Parappa the Rapper – Matt * Hikaru no Go – Shinichirou Isumi ; 2002 * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi – New Bank Teller * The Twelve Kingdoms – Rakushun * Spiral – Ayumu Narumi * Gravion – Eiji Shigure * Digimon Frontier – Kouichi Kimura * Dragon Drive – Hikaru Himuro * Hungry Heart - Wild Striker – Yuuya Kiba * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie – Kazuto Tokino ; 2003 * Avenger – Teo * Ashita no Nadja – Leonardo Cardinale * Astro Boy: Mighty Atom – Yuko Nishino * Please Twins! – Kousei Shimazaki * Gad Guard – Hajiki Sanada * Kaleido Star – Dio * Cromartie High School – Masao Tanaka * Tsukihime – Shiki Tohno * Saint Beast – Fūga no Maya * Divergence Eve – Co-pilot, Lieutenant Azevedo, Nodera, Operator, Researcher * Tantei Gakuen Q – innai Takuma, Policeman * Nanaka 6/17 – Kenji Nagihara * Popotan – Adult Daichi * Pokemon Advance – Kachinuki Ryouhei * Massugu ni Ikou – Ijuuin Takeshi * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne – Kazuto Tokino ; 2004 * Gakuen Alice – Reo Mouri * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny – Shinn Asuka * The Gokusen – Shin Sawada * Gravion Zwei – Eiji Shigure * The Cosmopolitan Prayers – Black Prince: 'A' Side ; 2005 * Ichigo 100% – Junpei Manaka * Trinity Blood – Dietrich von Lohengrin * Noein - to your other self – Atori * Peach Girl – Kairi Okayasu ; 2006 * Witchblade – Hiroki Segawa * Ouran High School Host Club – Hikaru Hitachiin * Gakuen Heaven – Shunsuke Taki * Gin-iro no Olynssis – Consul * Gintama – Okita Sougo * Shonen Onmyouji – Suzaku * D.Gray-man – Lavi * Tokko – Ranmaru Shindou * Looking Up At The Half-Moon – Yuichi Ezaki ; 2007 * Hero Tales – Taitō * Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan – Fuge no Maya * Zombie-Loan – Chika Akatsuki * Bokurano – Hatagai * Major – Hayato Yaginuma * Wangan Midnight – Keiichiro Aizawa ; 2008 * Amatsuki – Ginshu * Sgt. Frog – TV * Soul Eater – Kilik Lunge * Birdy the Mighty: Decode – Satyajit Shyamalan * Bus Gamer – Toki Mishiba ; 2009 * Slap Up Party: Arad Senki – Kapenshisu * Umineko no Naku Koro ni – George Ushiromiya * The Beast Player Erin – Ial * Fresh Pretty Cure – Soular ; 2010 * Iron Man – Sho * Maid Sama! – Tora Igarashi * Star Driver – Tsukihiko Bou/Stick Star * Naruto Shippūden – Choumei, Utakata * Battle Spirits: Brave – The Darkness Zazie ; 2011 * A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives – Hasga Entolio * Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE 1000% (Season 1) , Masato Hijirikawa - ST★RISH * Heaven's Memo Pad – Renji Hirasaka * Tamayura - Hitotose – Sakaya * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!! – Takuya Morooka * Dream Eater Merry – Ryōta Iijima * You're Being Summoned, Azazel – Himoi ; 2012 * Aquarion Evol – Cayenne Suzushiro * Accel World – Ash Roller * Ixion Saga DT – Gustave * Kuroko's Basketball – Atsushi Murasakibara * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate – Yakumo Mōri * Code:Breaker – Toki/Code:04 * Sakamichi no Apollon – Muroi * Shirokuma Café – Businessman * Zetman – Hayami * Daily Lives of High School Boys – Yoshitake * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse – Lord * Natsuiro Kiseki – Kasai-sensei * Fairy Tail – Rogue Cheney * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Kōbun Ka ; 2013 * Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE 2000% (Season 2) , Masato Hijirikawa - ST★RISH * Star Blazers 2199 – Daisuke Shima * Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru – Takuya Sakagami * Gaist Crusher – Cypher * Kyousogiga – Myōe * Coppelion – Haruto Kurosawa * Senyu – Foifoi * Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman – Magoichi Suzuki * Brothers Conflict – Tsubaki * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic – Kōbun Ka ; 2014 * Wake Up, Girls! – Tasuku Hayasaka * Gundam Build Fighters Try – Wilfrid Kijima * Captain Earth – Amara * Soul Eater Not! – Kilik Lunge * I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying – Hajime Tsunashi * Laughing Under the Clouds – Abe no Hirari * Free! Eternal Summer – Momotarou Mikoshiba * Magical Warfare – Kazumi Ida * Pokemon XY: Mega Evolution – Daigo/Steven Stone * "Fairy Tail: 2014" – Rogue Cheney, Future Rogue Cheney ; 2015 * Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE Revolutions (Season 3) , Masato Hijirikawa - ST★RISH * Seraph of the End – Crowley Eusford * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya – Crowley Eusford * Gintama° – Okita Sougo * Kuroko's Basketball Season 3 – Atsushi Murasakibara * I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying Season 2 – Hajime Tsunashi * Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers – Hans Humpty * Prison School – Shingo Wakamoto3 * Mr. Osomatsu – Iyami4 * Concrete Revolutio: Chōjin Gensō - Raito Shiba ; 2016 * Schwarzesmarken - Theodor Eberbach * Ajin: Demi-Human — Sokabe (Eps.9) * Mysterious Joker 3rd Season - Fake Joker (Ep. 32) * Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE Legend Star (Season 4) — Masato Hijirikawa - ST★RISH * Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2nd Season — Jolbert Murray Johannes Heinrich van Riessfeld * Naruto: Shippuden — Sukea (Kakashi Hatake) (Ep. 469) * First Love Monster — Jōji Takahashi ; 2017 * Kuroko's Basketball The Movie: Last Game — Atsushi Murasakibara * Re:Creators - Yūya Mirokuji Drama CDs * Aisaresugite Kodoku series 1: Aisaresugite Kodoku – Chihiro Oozawa * Aisaresugite Kodoku series 2: Itoshisugita Shifuku – Chihiro Oozawa * Aka no Shinmon – Wataru Kurumiya * Akuma no Himitsu – Priest * Amai Tsumi no Kakera – Tomoyuki Tachibana * Amatsuki – Ginshu * Ambassador wa Yoru ni Sasayaku – Ikuo Mori * Balettstar – Endō Akira * Bara no Sabaku – Kai Toujou * Bus Gamer – Mishiba Toki * Cafe Latte Rhapsody – Hajime Serizawa * Cherry Boy Sakuzen – Matsuoka Akira * Close the Last Door – Nagai Atsushi * Closet de Ubaitai – Natsuki Yamaguchi * Denkou Sekka Boys – Nanao Ogasagawa * D.N.Angel Wink Series – Keiji Saga * Gundam Seed Destiny – Shinn Asuka * Dolls – Shouta Mikoshiba * Eigoku Yoidan – Yuri Fordum * Endou-kun no Kansetsu Nikki – Kanzaki * Fruits Basket – Kakeru Manabe * Fusatsugi – Tokura Hijiri, Kidōmaru, Shiten Hōji * Gate – Minamiyama Shigeru * Genso Suikoden – Tir McDohl * Gin Tama – Sōgo Okita * Hana to Akuma – Klaus * Hanayoi Romanesque – Hōshō Sumire * Himitsu no Kateikyoushi – Takafumi Inoue * Hitorijime Theory – Tachibana * Into Your Heart through the Door – Nagai Atsushi * Iro Otoko – Suou Ishikawa * Iro Otoko: Kyodai Hen – Suo Ishikawa * Kimi to Boku – Tsukahara Kaname * Kiraini Naranai dene – Taishi Kishima * Mayonaka ni Oai Shimashou – Kon Kaidouji * Me & My Brothers – Tsuyoshi Miyashita * Milk Crown no Tameiki – Nozomi Yukishita * Mix Mix Chocolate – Mera Osaka * Munasawagi series – Hazuki Nishio * Nessa no Ou – Yoshiya * Only the Ring Finger Knows – Fujii Wataru * Ouran High School Host Club – Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin * Ourin Gakuen series 3: Sekushi Boizu de Sasayaide – Ryou Hourenge * Parfait Tic! – Daiya Shinpo * Renai à la Carte! – Shogo Izumi * Renai Trap – Tsuji Shinobu * Saint Beast – Fuga no Maya * Sakurazawa vs Hakuhou series 2: Houkengo no Nayameru Kankei– Kazuhiro Okamoto * Shiro Ari – Alice * Saredo Futeki na Yatsura – Wataru Nakahara * Sekai no Subete ga Teki Datoshitemo – Chihiro Monma * Shiawase ni Dekiru series 1, 2 & 5 – Tamotsu Kagami * Shōnen Bride – Matsūra Shinobu * Shōnen Onmyōji – Suzaku * Special A – Kei Takishima * Tenki Yohou no Koibito – Amasawa Chitose * Toriko ni Saseru Kisu wo Shiyou – Touya Sugisaki * Tokyo Junk 2 – You Yoshikawa * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun – Haru Yoshida * Trap series 1: Renai Trap – Shinobu Tsujii * Wagamama Prisoner – Makoto Ikusawa * Wagamama Prisoner/''My Master is My Classmate'' section – Ryou Asakura * Yasashikute Toge ga Aru – Ryou Asakura * Yuiga Dokuson na Otoko – Kyouya Ikuura * Yurigaoka Gakuen series 2: Kimidake no Prince ni Naritai – Kureha Yanase * Yuuwaku Recipe – Ueda * Zombie Loan – Akatsuki Chika Dubbingedit * If I Stay – Adam Wilde (Jamie Blackley) * Purple Noon (2016 Star Channel edition) – Philippe Greenleaf (Maurice Ronet) Category:Voice Actors